


champagne fizz and molten gold (is how you make me feel)

by Nerdling_Queen



Series: i'm not here looking for absolution (i found myself an old solution) [6]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Ryn's Multiverse
Genre: Developing Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Jimon, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Pining, SPOILERS FOR HWGA(SIYE), You deserve this for being so patient with me, little bit OOC, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdling_Queen/pseuds/Nerdling_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt from hwga(siye): Clary and Isabelle kiss for the first time. :)<br/>(i apologize for the title, this is just 'Claribelle First Kiss' in my Docs.)<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	champagne fizz and molten gold (is how you make me feel)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [here we go again (straight into your embrace)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927733) by [Nerdling_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdling_Queen/pseuds/Nerdling_Queen). 



> Greetings, minions! This is the second hwga(siye) side story of the night, because you deserve it, and guess what?  
> Yes, this is meant to be canon. :)  
> Also, the beginning is a little abrupt. That's because it's from a much longer scene that is being rewritten, but I decided that the kiss itself was fine as-is.  
> ENJOY, MINIONS!!!

Alexandriel is standing in the pentagram when the light fades. The instant it does, he’s shoving tendrils of gold power through the magic barrier (they all knew he was only staying in there to be polite, but it’s still a bit of a shock) and pushing the girls out of the loft and Jace and Simon towards the bedroom.

 _No one is having any more discussions about Alec’s ‘situation’ until you four idiots talk_ , he says firmly, slamming the door behind Clary and Izzy’s startled outcries and locking the bedroom door firmly, shutting off Simon’s weak protests and Jace’s futile struggles.

Clary gulps, turning around from the now-locked door to face Isabelle’s flashing black eyes. She looks furious and yet nervous at the same time; _Why?_ the redhead wonders, pressing back against the wood. _What does she have to be nervous about?_

“What is he talking about?” Clary tries. She knows what she wants him to be talking about, but Isabelle is in love with Simon- _Clary’s best friend_ \- so she has to be misunderstanding something, somewhere.

Isabelle blushes slightly, which… what? That doesn’t make sense.

“No idea,” she says, but her voice is unmistakably nervous.

“Iz…?” _What aren't you telling me? Why did he send us out here? What are the boys doing? Why are you nervous? Why are we here? Do you know how I feel, and if you do, why haven’t you said anything?_ All these questions are conveyed in a simple nickname, and Clary knows Isabelle hears them loud and clear- well, except the last one, but that’s not a fair question to ask in the first place.

Isabelle flushes darker. “Far as I can tell, he’s trying to get Simon and Jace together.”

Clary's jaw drops. “WHAT?!”

Izzy nods, smirking, and leans her hip against the wall. “Yep. Someone finally took action.”

“But… but… you and Simon…” Clary stutters, wide-eyed. Her world is crumbling under her feet right now, and the cause is just standing right next to her with a smirk on her (lovely) face.

Isabelle’s smirk softens into a sad smile. “No, Clary. We aren't actually together; never were.”

“What… but…”

“Ever heard the term ‘beard’? Y’know, fake relationship? That’s what Simon and I are to each other. A fake partner.”

Clary’s green eyes are bugging out of her skull. “But…”

“Simon’s been in love with Jace for as long as he’s know him, Clare,” Isabelle explains gently. “I knew that, so I helped him out.”

“But Jace…”

“Doesn’t know, didn’t know, dated you. Made everything more painful for Simon, but he’s pulled through okay. Plus, now that you and Jace haven’t been together for a long time, Jace’s scope is widening. I _know_ he sees Simon as a potential boyfriend; all they need is a good push. Hopefully, Alexandriel’s just given them that.”

“Jace is straight…” Clary mutters weakly. Even she doesn’t believe herself.

Suddenly she grins. “And what, per se, is their ship name?”

Isabelle's answering smile is both startled and relieved. “Jimon, obviously.”

Clary’s grin grows in approval. “Am I the only one who’s hoping they’re kissing right now?”

Isabelle sighs dreamily, leaning her weight back against the wall and tapping her chin. “Making out shirtless….”

Clary shoves her. “Izzy!” But she’s grinning widely too, because damn that’s one hell of an image.

“Okay, yeah, me too,” she confesses, blushing. The taller woman smiles.

“See! That’s the good stuff.”

They laugh together in the empty hallway, giggles echoing down the stairs and against the walls. Clary sneaks a glance at her dark-haired friend.

Isabelle’s head is tilted back, long pale throat exposed and waiting, ebony eyes bright and glittering. Her mouth is open, lips red and shining wetly in the dim sunlight filtering through, and her laugh is beautiful. Her face is cast in sharp relief, alternating deep shadow and strips of golden sun; they plunge her sharp cheekbones into blackness and make her dark eyes glimmer with gold flecks.

Clary’s cheeks redden and she ducks her head, laugh petering away.

The older Shadowhunter notices, obviously. She frowns and comes close, unconsciously pressing Clary back farther against the wall. “You okay….?”

Her voice trails off as she sees _something_ in Clary’s face. What, the redhead isn’t sure, but it makes Isabelle stop dead in her tracks with a gaping mouth and wide black eyes.

“ … you,” she says finally, dark gaze snapping up to meet Clary’s confused green stare. “You… god, how long?”

“What?” the redhead says, honestly confused. She tilts her head to the side and the soft pink flush on Isabelle’s cheeks ( _Hmmm… maybe it’s not an Alec thing, but a Lightwood in general thing…?_ Clary wonders) darkens as the taller girl licks her lips unconsciously.

“How long have you…. y’know… liked me?” The sole Lightwood daughter asks, blushing harder.

Clary, for her part, gapes and turns the color of a ripe tomato. “WHAT?! I mean… umm… I don't… oh god… Isabelle, I-”

“Hey,” Izzy says gently, cutting Clary off (which is good because she probably could have kept going like that indefinitely). “It’s okay.”

“I… I don’t…”

“I’m so glad we decided not to become _parabatai_ ,” Isabelle muses. Clary blinks.

(It had been a bit of a last-minute decision, that. Isabelle had been the one to propose it, but Clary had decided not to go through with it after Simon Ascended and regained the majority of his memories. The former Daylighter wanted his best friend by his side as _parabatai_ and Isabelle had seemed strangely relieved when Clary had broken the news.

Isabelle still doesn’t have a _parabatai_.)

“I… guess?” the redhead hazards. “I mean, that’s not really what I was thinking at the time, but-”

“Oh goddammit,” Isabelle interrupts breathily. Her dark eyes are heated, burning into Clary’s. “Clary, can I kiss you?”

Clary’s breath catches in her throat.

“Please?” Isabelle asks, plaintive and begging, and who the hell is Clary to say no to this gorgeous, amazing woman asking to _kiss her_? Fulfill the redhead’s dreams from the past three years?

“Go ahead,” she breathes, eager.

Isabelle's black eyes blaze.

It’s soft, at first; a simple press of lips, Isabelle's soft and tasting like- _is that pomegranate? Strangely fitting…_ and so incredibly warm, Clary’s supple and firm and dry.

Then it deepens, Isabelle's long callused fingers tangling in Clary’s scarlet curls and Clary’s arms wrapping around the taller woman’s trim waist, pulling Izzy into her. They back into the wall, Clary’s torso hitting concrete, and she pulls away to gasp for oxygen before leaping back in with great enthusiasm. Isabelle laughs gently into her mouth and bucks her hips into the smaller woman’s a bit; Clary gasps and shudders, and the dark-haired woman laughs again.

Their lips part with a soft sound from Clary as Isabelle’s hot, talented mouth trails down the other Shadowhunter's throat, sucking at the pulse point possessively, leaving a large mark behind. Clary gasps, fingers digging into the peeling paint behind her: head tipped back, mouth open and wet, pale cheeks flushed a lovely crimson, eyes wide and dark. Isabelle’s black eyes glitter in the skimpy light of late afternoon filtering into the stairwell, her own cheeks reddened and body thrumming with arousal and joy, the joy of _finally_ kissing (well, making-out with) the woman she’s been in love with for five years, ever since the little redhead walked into the Institute with no idea who she was or what she’d gotten herself into.

Isabelle smiles against Clary’s collarbone before making another hickey, relishing the choked noise Clary gives her in return.

She returns her mouth to Clary’s, hot and demanding and oh god so good, this time instructing the redheaded woman in the ways of french-kissing another woman. It is definitely hotter in the stairwell than it had been when they’d first been shoved out…

Clary’s brain is almost totally offline, but a blurry thought floats in and refuses to leave until she fully acknowledges it. She reluctantly removes her mouth from Isabelle’s to ask, shy and quiet but not enough so to detract from the importance of her words: “Izzy… do you love me?”

Isabelle blinks down at her silently for a moment; then her eyes glitter and soften. She presses a soft little kiss to Clary’s forehead and murmurs _“Of course I do”_ against her skin; moves to her throat again and whispers _“Always have”_ into the pale column of soft skin.

Clary’s eyes close and she pulls the taller female up, unerringly pulling their mouths back together. “Good,” she says into Isabelle’s mouth; then, pulling away just enough to talk, “I’m not letting you go anytime soon; you kiss too well.”

Isabel laughs, and the sound is swallowed by Clary’s still-parted lips like a much-awaited candy. “You too. Jace must’ve had a great run.”

They laugh together for a bit, before Isabelle remembers her original goal and starts sucking on Clary’s throat and turns the shorter Shadowhunter’s chuckles into gasping, choked moans of _Izzy_ and _oh god, please_ and _don’t stop._

Isabelle complies happily.

**Author's Note:**

> See? Told you everything was fluff and kisses and sunshine! See it as a peace offering for all the angst I'm dumping on you in all my other stories.   
> Thanks for reading, and please comment about what you thought! <3


End file.
